The Peacemakers Tranquility Solved
by Wildcard365
Summary: Clyde, Rani, Luke and Sky are about to take the Tardis back in time, with out adult supervision. This mission is for the Time Lord archives. Together they discover an event had taken place and will take place or did it take place. The four must work together in order to save lives, and the lives of those yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bon-voy-age:**

At thirteen Bannerman road. Sarah was in the attic office, sitting with her brother-in-law and the Doctor. The doorbell rang and Jane yelled from down stairs, "I'll get it Aunt Sharon." Sarah just sighed on the sofa. While looking at her brother-in-law she said, "I wish she would call me Aunt Sarah or Sarah Jane, it's confusing to others when were outside the house. The Doctor holding his cup of tea, smiled as he took a sip. Wildcard bending forward on the sofa, placed his cup and saucer on the table in front of him. He said, "With family, old habits are hard to kick."

Sarah still holding her tea cup, took a sip. She then said, "I know she's trying. Both Jane and Susan are becoming good friends." Smiling, Wildcard nodded. Then Sarah said, "Except for yesterday." Wildcard looking confused asked, "Oh, What happened yesterday?" After taking another sip of her tea she said, "I thought they were going to hurt Jenny." The Doctor looking worried, leaned forward and asked, "Oh, what did she do now?"

Still holding her cup and shaking her head, Sarah said, "Jenny didn't do anything Doctor. She was in the kitchen trying to make cookies for Robby's Daughters for a picnic; she wanted to know where the sugar was. I opened the pantry door and handed it to her."

The Doctor still leaning forward on the sofa gave Sarah his complete attention. Sarah noticing his stare continued, "It was kind of funny when Jenny said to me, thanks mom. After I passed the bag of sugar to her." Wildcard picked up his cup on the table and coughed, then he took a sip. The Doctor looked at Sarah with his head tilted and asked, "She called you mom? Why did she say that?"

Sarah still smiling over the memory said, "Yes well, I was flattered. Except she had a shocking expression on her face, as if she said something wrong. I looked at her and smiled, then I said, you're welcome. After that, I turned around and left the kitchen. Then I heard a smack."

The Doctor asked loudly, "A smack?" Sarah answered, "Yes Doctor a smack. When I re-entered the kitchen, Jenny was holding the back of her head with both hands, while Jane and Susan were looking at her in anger." The Doctor looking angry now asked, "Which one of them hit her?" Sarah said, "They both did, at the same time. I yelled at both of them and asked, why did you both hit her!" The Doctor looking annoyed asked, "Then what?" Sarah said, "They didn't answer me Doctor. Jenny immediately started to defend them. She said, they thought I insulted you by calling you mom. I don't know when to call you Sarah or Sharon or Mrs. Smith, so I picked mom. Since that's the name used mostly in this house."

Wildcard holding his tea, grabs a cookie on the table asked, "Mmmm, these are good, did Jenny make these?" Sarah looked at her brother-in-law and said, "Yes she made, over twelve dozen. I don't know what I'm going to do with them all. The other six dozen went to Robby's daughters, there probably have a sugar rush right now with their grandmother, the poor women."

Wildcard started laughing and said, "Well I'll take two dozen off your hands." Sarah smiled and continued to drink her tea. Then Wildcard looked at Sarah and asked, "So what happened next in the kitchen?" Sarah glances at her tea cup for only a moment and then she looked up and said. "After I yelled, Susan and Jane looked at me and as I stared back, they both started to look down at the floor. In anger I yelled again, there will be no hitting in my house ladies, is that understood! They both nodded their heads. Then I told them to leave the kitchen and find something else to do."

Wildcard, rotating his tea cup in the saucer, looked up and said, "Sarah, I'll have a talk with Jane when we get home." The Doctor made the same reply about Susan. Sarah places her cup in the saucer, and sets it on the table looking at both of them at the same time. Not shouting at the two, she raises her voice slightly and said, "No! I know you two, that won't be necessary. It was handled just fine"

The two Time Lords looked at each other shrugging their shoulders and turned to Sarah nodding. Then she said, "It's just." Pausing for a moment Sarah stared at the table, she then turned her head looking back at the Doctor and Wildcard and said,

"It's just, Jenny started crying Doctor, when the two left the kitchen." The Doctor looking concerned said, "Crying, from being bullied? That's not Jenny."

Sarah hearing what the Doctor said, started to pour herself another cup of tea. When she finished pouring she looked up at the Doctor and said, "No Doctor, not from being bullied. There is something wrong. Something is hurting Jenny, emotionally. She is in pain Doctor, I can see it in her eyes." The Doctor looking concerned now said, "Now I will have a talk with her."

Sarah gave the Doctor a stern look again and raised her voice, "No Doctor! Having a simple talk or forcing it out of her isn't going to work. Trust me I know. In time she'll tell us what's wrong, until then, let's not pry, ok." The Doctor nodded in agreement with Sarah. Then she said, "After all it might be embarrassing for her or something culturally silly that she doesn't understand here." The Doctor said, "Alright Sarah." He then nodded and finished his tea and grabbed another cookie.

When the conversation about Jenny ended, laughing could be heard coming up the stairs with the sound of footsteps. Rani was the first to enter the room.

Clyde following right behind her, both saying hello to everyone seated. Next Luke and Sky enter the room with Susan, Jane and Jenny entering last. The Doctor and Wildcard both stood up and started to reach into their front pockets, removing a key from it, placing them each on the coffee table in front of them. Sara reached into the pocket of her jacket and placed a key next to the Doctors and Wildcards.

Sarah, looking directly at all three keys laying together on the table said, "Doctor, Sexy won't change her appearance, she refuses. She likes being a police call box." The Doctor looking a little disappointed said, "No matter. She stands ready like her sister and sweet heart." Then the Doctor asked, "Oh by the way Sarah, have you named your Tardis yet? Sarah looking at the two Time Lords sitting together on the sofa said, "Yes Doctor. She has three names. A first, a middle and a last." The Doctor was looking impressed, Wildcard was grinning, while the rest looked at Sarah in anticipation, wanting to know her name.

The Doctor folded his arms and leaned back on the sofa, looking directly at Sarah he said, "Oh." Then he asked, "So what's her full name?" Sarah with a smile on her face said, "Mine - Don't - Touch." Everyone in the room starting laughing, except the Doctor.

Wildcard placed his left hand on the Doctors right shoulder and said, "First stick, now Sarah. Hmmm, I wonder if Sexy will join in next, sounds like a girl thing to me Doctor." Sarah laughing at her brother-in-laws comment, turned her head to the left she said, "Mr. Smith we need you."

When Mr. Smith came out of his casing, the music sounded, proceeded by steam venting from his position. Mr. Smith said, "Good afternoon Sarah, I have compiled the list of eras for the kids to choose from, all that is need is a decision by the four Peacemakers."

Sarah looking at the screen asked, "Thank you Mr. Smith, would you please download it to their tablets?" Mr. Smith giant screen flashed with a curser. Then multiple dates and countries are rapidly seen on his screen. In just five seconds Mr. Smith said, "Down load complete Sarah Jane." The kids looking at their tablets see a list of eras to choose from. Sarah seeing the kids scrolling through dates smiled and said, "All you have to do is pick one, together."

The kids were listening, except they weren't answering. Together they were busy comparing decisions with one another. The Doctor and Wildcard were watching as well. The Doctor picking up his tea, took a sip and placed his cup back on the saucer he was holding and said, "You know kids, I have seen snails make quicker decisions then you four."

The kids all turned around and looked at the Doctor with a stare. They turned again and looked at each other once again, shrugging their shoulders. Sky nodded first, followed by the same movements from Clyde and Luke. Rani holding her tablet, puts her finger on the screen and turned it off. On Mr. Smith's screen was a country. The United States of America. The State was Florida.

Below that was a date and a year. July 16th 1969. The Doctor stood up, as did Sarah. Wildcard looking at the date said, "Oh that was an interesting year, good music too. Took your aunt to a Stones concert Sarah. She loved their music" Sarah gave Wildcard a funny look and said, "Not now brother." Then Wildcard looked at the kids and said, "Take some sun screen kids, you're going to need it."

Sarah looked at Mr. Smith's screen, then she looked at Clyde and Rani. She was worried about their safety. They were people of color, heading to the southern states of America in the late sixties alone. Sarah said, "I lived in this era kids, racial problems exist in Florida as well in 1969.

Luke, smiled at his mother and said with confidence, "Relax mom. Sky and I will watch out for them. Besides, with Clyde and Rani's Telepathy, will know if a problem exists beforehand." Wildcard looking at the four said, "Are you kids sure about this. I know this is an exciting year for the entire world, but Sarah is right, civil rights in south was in its infancy in sixty-nine.

Together the kids looked at one another and nodded. When they all turned around together. Clyde became the group's spokesman. "Yes Mr. Wilds were ready. Besides were going to be among a lot of people our age. Plus, its vacation time in America, lots of families from the North in Florida right now."

The Doctor now stood up and yelled, "Clyde! You're not going on vacation, so get that out of your head! We want you and Rani to be safe, not hurt! You're just going to travel back in time, observe, write a report and come straight home!" Clyde nodded his head. Sky now looking disappointed said, "Awa I wanted to go swimming." Sarah shaking her head at her daughter folded her arms and looked at her. Then she said, "You will do as the Doctor told you, understand young lady?" Sky nodding her head in disappointment said, "Yes Mom."

Wildcard stood up and pointed his finger at the table in front of him. He asked, "So which will it be, the Doctors, mine or Sarah's?" The kids were all looking at the keys on the table. Turning around, the four stood in a huddle trying to come up with a decision together. The Sexy was already excluded, because she refuses to change her appearance. Rani liked Wildcards Tardis. She also liked Sarah's as well. Clyde pulled out a coin and held it in his hand. Looking at everyone gathered he said, "Ok, heads Mine, tails Sweetheart."

Still holding the coin, Clyde looked at everyone and tossed it up in the air with the flick of his thumb. Then catching it with the same hand, he smacks it on the back of his other hand covering it. Clyde now lifted his hand showing the coin, "Heads it is." Sarah reached down and grabbed her key, giving it to Rani.

Smiling at her she said, "Rani you're in charge. Now take care and don't interfere with history," Then Sarah looked to the other three and said, "All of you." Rani smiling at her with confidence said, "We will." As Rani took the key from Sarah, she started to head towards the Grandfather Clock as the others followed her. Sky the last one to follow, turned around and looked at her mother and asked, "Mom when we finish, can we go and spend a couple hours at Disney World, I want to laugh at Tomorrow Land."

The Sarah looked at her along with the Doctor and Wildcard. Wildcard started to snicker at the question. The Doctor and Sarah had a grin on their faces too. Sarah looked at the Doctor and Wildcard for only a second, then she turned and said with a smile, "Ok kids, when you completed your assignments, you can spend a few hours at Disney World." The kids were totally surprised when they heard Sarah's Permission. Clyde was all smiles and said, "Space Mountain here we come." In excitement, he and Luke did a high five together. The hand smack was very loud. Rani and Sky looked at each other with excitement as well.

Sarah stepped forward standing in front of the four and said, "Only after you finished your assignments." Rani and Sky nodded as did the boys. Sarah still looking at the kids said, "I want you all back as soon as possible. Now get going."

Rani opened the door to Sarah's Tardis and entered, followed by, Luke, Clyde and Sky. When they closed the door, Clyde was heard saying, "Oh this is going to be fantastic. Even though it's an assignment it's still a vacation." The grinding noise started and the Tardis disappeared heading off into the past. Sarah turned to the Doctor and said, "Well there they go." The Doctor reaching for his key said, "Sexy is linked with her sister, together they won't let anything bad happen." Sarah nodded her head at the Doctor. Wildcard said, "Let's go inside Sexy and watch on the messenger."

Mr. Smith now interrupted. "Sarah, I'm receiving a transmission from the Doctors Tardis. She is asking me to project a transmission on to my screen." Sarah looking a little puzzled said, "Ok Mr. Smith, at least we can watch it from the comfort of this sofa." The screen on Mr. Smith was showing the kids traveling back in time with Rani at the helm. Sarah took out her cell phone and called Rani parents and then Clyde's mother, asking them to come over.

About fifteen minutes later Haresh and Geta and Carla, enter the attic office, followed by Jane Susan and Jenny, each holding a chair from the kitchen.

Geta placing her chair next to Sarah started to watch the screen, showing the kids working together. The Doctor looking at his watch said, "This is odd, traveling back to nineteen sixty nine should have taken no more than a few minute." Wildcard looking at his watch agreed with the Doctor with a simple nod. Then sexy made a grinding noise, making everyone turn around to look at her. She starts to pulsate a blue light around her police call box appearance. Within seconds there was now a bubble of blue light projecting out wards from her, passing through everyone. Then passing through the walls of the house. Then Mr. Smiths screen went blank including all power to him and the house.

Jenny stood up instantly from her seat. She exited the room, traveling down one flight of stairs, entering Sky's bed room. Looking out the window quickly she yelled, "Dad, come here quick." Everyone in the Attic office exited, heading down stairs. When they arrived in Sky's bedroom the Doctor asked, "Jenny what is it?" Jenny had a look of fright on her face. Sarah could see it. She approached Jenny and asked, "Jenny, what's wrong, what is it?" Jenny turned away from everyone and pointed out the window. The Doctor looked out the window along with Lord Wildcard. Together they could see the blue bubble of light had stopped at the property line of Sarah's house. In the distance the neighborhood is leveled, trees dead and burnt, cars and lamp post partially melted. The sky was gray with an eerie glow off in the distance towards London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Fun on the Beach:**

Today was an eventful day in America. Today, history was being made by three men, who were about to embark on a great journey. The Moon mission became the focal point for every news agency around the world. It was the summer of nineteen sixty nine. Clyde, Rani, Luke and Sky were recording events. Their first trip back in time, without adult supervision. The location, just outside the Cape in the state of Florida, on a beach overlooking the launch site.

The kids were all in swim wear, enjoying them self's, although Clyde and Rani were getting some stares from other people. Together they understanding the era they were in and stayed together, walking along the beach, posing as student's journalist. Most of the public were happy to answer the kid's questions. The kids were excited to receive answers.

On a small section of beach, an elderly women with her family sat in lawn chairs, having a picnic. The family had a small gas driven generator running and a large black and white television with rabbit ear antenna. Rani approached the elderly women. Introducing herself, she asked if she could conduct an interview. The elderly women nodded to her. Then Rani asked "So mam. What is your opinion about going to the moon?"

The elderly women answered, "Young lady we have to beat the Commies to the moon. There spreading across this world like a plague. If they get there first, they'll have bases up there, ready to destroy us at a moment's notice." Rani with a look of surprise, was nodding her head. She wasn't expecting such a political answer from a sweet looking little old lady." Then she asked, "Well mam, I'm sure our leaders are one step ahead of them. May I ask you your name and how old you are, and what are your personal feelings about these three men, about to make such an historic trip?"

The elderly women smiled at her and asked, "Child, where are you from?" Rani answered, "I am from England. I'm a student in journalism. I wish I was on vacation right now, watching all this, enjoying the day as you and your family are. But I have to work in order to pass." The little old lady yelled at her great-grandson sitting next to her, causing Rani to jump. "Bo! Get your ass out of that chair now and let this young girl sit next to me!" The young chubby man holding a beer in his hand got up, allowing Rani to sit next to his great-grandmother. The elderly women placed her hand on Rani's, patting it. She said, "Young lady, my name is Mrs. Roth, Mrs. Ester Roth, and I'm eighty-eight years old child. I have seen much, I remember when those two Yankee brothers from Ohio made the paper, we all thought it was a hoax.

When I seen my first aero-plane at the county-fair with my husband, God rest his soul. I thought it was a silly looking contraption, just a novelty. Thought it never amount to much. Now we can go anywhere in the world, in just hours. You'll never see me in an aero-plane, nothing wrong with taking trains."

Rani smiling, sat in amazement listening to the women continue to talk about her history, about Mr. Edison and his gadgets and light bulb, two world wars she remembers profoundly. The loss of family in both."

Then Rani asked. "So Mrs. Roth, do you think they will find anything interesting up there?" Mrs. Roth turned in anguish, shaking her head. Rani thought she had said something wrong and was about to ask another question. Mrs. Roth then turned her head and said while patting Rani's hand again, "You mean like little green men? Ha child. I remember back in thirty nine, Mr. Wells on the radio, scarring the whole world on Halloween. Everyone thought the Martians had laded, including us. Why my sons were out patrolling the farm, while my daughters and grand-daughters stocked the cellar. Oh that was such a tragic night for a lot of people. That Yankee should a been shot, or best, put in jail for causing such a fuss. It's my understanding some families committed suicide that night. We neva listened to that Mercury Theater again."

Rani looking at the elderly women in amazement continued. "Well I'm sure there not going to find a Martian up there, living on the moon. So I wonder if they will find precious stones, Gold, others minerals we can use back here on Earth." Mrs. Roth smiled at her again and said, "I was one years old child when the California gold rush began. My uncle died out there from claim jumpers. Nothing good comes from such things, just misery." Mrs. Roth started to slap her hand three times on the arm rest of her lawn chair and said, "Nope, nope, nope. If you make an honest living in life, support your family, go to Church and don't drink. Then you'll make it in this world. Like the good book says child, God helps those who help themselves."

Rani continued smiling at the comment the women gave her. Mrs. Roth now turned her attention from Rani towards the television. She yelled, "The countdown started, oh look at him. That Walter Cronkite, he's so handsome with that mustache, like Clark Gable." Rani just smiled at the elderly women's crush on the news anchor. Then she placed her hand on the tablet she was holding, ending the recording. On the Television everyone gathered to see an image of NASA personal at their computer screens, yelling, "Go!" One at a time, as the countdown continued.

When the countdown reach the number zero, across the waters of the Cape, a plum of white smoke is seen by all on the beach. The crowd of people were clapping cheering. Rani's hand was being squeezed by the elderly women, full of excitement. Then she said something that made Rani truly laugh. "That Rocket reminds me of my husband's still blowing up, back during prohibition. Land sakes was he in trouble after that. Everyone in the three counties heard it that day."

Rani placed the tablet she was holding into a large purse and stood up, thanking the elderly women. Mrs. Roth, still holding the young girls hand said, "You come back and see us again child, were always here." Rani nodded with a smile and said, "Thank you Mrs. Roth, and thank you for the interview."

The elderly women said, "Not at all young lady, I know it's going to be difficult for you in the future being a reporter. It's a man's world out there, even for colored folk, but you stick to your guns, understand young lady." Rani still smiling, nodded her head and said, "I will mam." Mrs. Roth smiling back at her said, "Good child see that you do." Then she turned and yelled at her great grandson again, "Bo!" The young man answered, "Yeah Granny." The elderly women yelled, "Boy where's my beer!" Rani turned and walked away laughing as she approached Luke, Clyde and Sky. Together they were standing on the beach watching a Saturn Five rocket getting smaller and smaller as it flew upwards.

As Rani now stood next to Clyde, she could see that he was smiling at the sight. Turning to her, he yelled over the thundering noise of the rocket engines, "That is so awesome Rani, look at them go!"

Sky turned to Rani and said, "I got six interviews and one go away kid, how did you do." Rani smiling at her said, "I did pretty good, I think Sarah the Doctor and Mr. Wilds are going to be pleased with our report for the archives. Clyde looked at his watch and said, "Oh man, look at the time. We have to get back soon, mom is going out to dinner with my Aunt and Uncle, guess who has to baby sit his cousins?"

Luke slapped his best friend on the back still watching the rocket and said, "What did you bring a watch for, you know we can be back one second after we left." Clyde feeling silly, started to laugh at what he said. Luke laughing along with him said, "Don't worry mate, will be home in an instant." As the four turned around, they started heading back to a large pavilion with a Hamburger stand, with showers and picnic tables. On the side of the pavilion were three dispensing machines one for candy, two for cold beverages. Right next to the candy machine was a telephone booth with a man inside talking. He was turning occasionally to look at the kids out the windows and quickly turning away again, so as not to be noticed. Clyde approached the beverage dispenser, showing a Coca Cola symbol on it, with a door on the right side, showing bottles stacked one on top another.

Looking at the price he yelled, "Are you kidding me! Ten cents for a bottle of Coke, I'm getting ten!" Rani laughed and said, "Yeap, Inflation Clyde. Years ago it was only a couple a cents a bottle Clyde. Before that it was cough syrup." Clyde pulled out a One Dollar Bill, asking everyone, "Who's thirsty?" Luke seeing the note in his friend's hand, grabbed it immediately and looked at it. Passing it to Rani, she quickly looked at it and then gave it back to Clyde.

Rani asked, "First of all were did you get this money?" Clyde said, "It's mine. I do get paid to watch my cousins you know. Mom made me save over ten years. I went to the bank yesterday, took out a hundred Pounds and had the bank exchange it for Dollars." Rani looking at him said, "Clyde look at the date on the money." Clyde holding the Dollar, looked at it and said, "I don't see a date Rani." Rani pointed to a series number on the dollar bill and said, "That's the date Clyde, this money is cataloged in America, by the Treasury Department. It hasn't been made yet. So put it back in your pocket." Clyde stuffed the dollar in his pocket and said, "Ok now what." Luke said to his best friend, "Now we travel a couple of days into the future, watch the moon landing, get more responses, and go to Disney World." Rani took the key from her pocket and opened the door to the candy machine and everyone entered the Tardis. When the doors shut, the engines started to grind and the candy machine disappeared in front of the man in the phone booth.

Moments later the Tardis lands outside of Coco Beach, a few miles from the place it landed previously. Instead of being a Coca Cola machine, the Tardis was now a camper parked in a large parking lot, overlooking the beach. When the doors opened, Luke and Sky exited first, followed by Clyde and Rani. Together they traveled around the area looking for people to conduct an interview on their subject. Clyde was one up on everyone else, he placed his tablet on record and with it he was eavesdropping. Everyone at the beach or in the parking lot, had a TV or radio, listening to the announcements. The Eagle was on direct approach for the Sea of Tranquility.

As the four made their way past the tailgaters in the parking lot. Rani noticed she was being followed by two men, wearing slacks a white short sleeved shirts, with ties. She turns around quickly tapping Clyde on the shoulder, making him stop to turn. Rani seeing she had his attention points her thumb behind her and Clyde notices the men as well. As all four stopped together they turn around and see the men approaching. Rani and Clyde could read their minds. She turned around quickly to the three and said, "Their Secret Service Agents"

Not wanting to cause a seen, Clyde looked around and then at the two men approaching them, he then projected, "Sleep." Instantly the two agents feel to the ground unconscious.

Rani turned and could see another agent approaching from the other direction. Rani projected her thoughts, "Sleep." The agent was out like a light. The reaction from the crowd was disturbing for some, many were approaching the fallen men asking, "Hey buddy are you all right?" Others were gently slapping the men on the cheek trying to wake them. Luke yelled, "All right, let's get back to the Tardis!"

The kids started to run back to the parked camper. When they arrived, there were four armed men in suits, along with the Florida State Police off towards the entrance of the parking lot.

As the kids ducked down behind a car. Clyde started to peek around the bumper, he then looked back at his friends and said, "What did we do wrong why are they after us?" Luke crouching behind him didn't say a word. He just looked at the men positioned around the Tardis. Then a man in a suit snuck up behind them laughing a little and said, "That was a cool trick kids. Would you mind waking them up now, we have to get going." The four all screamed at the same time. The agent still smiling said, "Hey, no one is going to hurt you, besides you brought me here. Been a whole lot of funny business going on today. Three days ago they arrested the Doctor for tampering with the rocket. The President had to get him out of that one. And myself, ho, ho, being in two different places at the same time, is just weird. So come on."

The four kids nervously got up and proceeded with the agent to a picnic table. They were surrounded immediately by Secret Service agents, all looking in the other direction, watching the public. When everyone was seated the agent asked, "Is anyone hungry or thirsty, I know I am?" Clyde answered, "I'm starving." While the others stared at him with an angry look. The agent looked at one of the men and said, "Peterson, can you get five hotdogs and five cokes for our guests."

The agent answered, "Five there's four of them." The Agent sitting with the kids looked at Peterson and said, "Yeah, I said I was hungry." Agent Peterson shook his head in disbelief and proceeded to the pavilions hotdog stand.

The agent sitting with the kids said, "Well kids, allow me to introduce myself, again. I'm Special agent Canton Everett, Delaware the III, with the F.B.I. I'm a friend of the Doctors." Rani had her eyes shut for a moment, she was looking in to time. Quickly she could see his history with the Doctor. Opening her eyes again she said, "We know who you are sir, but we don't understand why you have detained us. This was supposed to be a just field trip in to the past, recording events for the archive." The F.B.I. agent nodded his head in understanding and said, "Kids when this is over and you turn in your assignments, I'm sure the Doctor and the rest of your teachers are going to give you an A+. Right now Rani, the whole world needs the four of you." Rani looking confused said, "How do you know my name sir?" Agent Delaware started pointing his finger at each of the kids. "Your Rani Chandra, your Clyde Langer, and you two are brother and sister, Luke and Sky Smith. The Doctors Kids." The four all looked at one another not knowing what to say next. Then Agent Delaware said, "Kids it was you who phoned me, then you picked me up two weeks from now, right before the war started." Clyde mouth dropped wide open. The Agent seeing this said, "That's impolite son, close your mouth."

Then Clyde asked, "War, what war, the Vietnam war, that's been going on for some time now?" Agent Delaware just shook his head and said. "No Clyde, World War Three starts in two weeks." All four kids were in shock when they heard those words.

Agent Peterson arrived with food and drinks for the kids. Each saying thank you. As Agent Delaware watched the kids begin to eat he said, "Kids I have to stay here in this period, avoiding myself and trying to figure out what went wrong. You four are going to take your Tardis parked over there, with your bogus Georgia license plates and go to the moon. Your mission is to stop the Lunar Lander from exploding tomorrow, when it takes off." Sky looking at the agent was shaking her head in disbelief. She said, "We all learned about this in school, there was no explosion. Everyone made it home safe."

Special Agent Delaware smiled at the young girl and said, "See, your mission was a success. Now all you have to do is carry it out, and time, which is giving me a headache right now, will continue normally." Then Agent Delaware looked at all four kids together and asked, "So how about it kids, you in?"

The four all looked at one another for only a moment. They were still in shock as to what was about to happen. Then together they all turned and looked at the agent, nodding their heads together, showing him they were all in agreement. Then Agent Delaware said, "Ok kids, tablets on the table." The kids looking surprised as to how he knew about their tablets, now had a worried look on their faces. As they each took out there tablets one at a time, they begin placing them in front of him on the picnic table. Agent Delaware looking at the devices asked, "Would you turn them on please." While the kids turned on their devices. Agent Delaware said, "According to the Doctor, all four of you need permission from a Time Lord and a signature from a residence from this planet. So the Doctor told me what to say and do."

Agent Delaware places his right thumb on Rani's Tablet and said, "I, Special Agent Canton Everett, Delaware the III. Having a limited power of attorney, signed by the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Here by state, the events which are about to take place here on earth, is a paradox and on her satellite the moon. As a residence of this world, having full knowledge of both time streams yet to come, The Doctor and I, hereby, give permission to these four student. To correct events which are about to take place." With his thumb still on Rani's tablet the agent said, "Download." In an instant a thumb print was seen on all four tablets.

Seeing success with Alien technology, Agent Delaware asked, "Ok is everyone ready?" Then he said to the kids, "You can take your food and drinks with." Sky turned and looked at the camper and then looked at Agent Delaware, shaking her head at him. Then she said, "Mom told us were not allowed to eat in her Tardis." The kids all stopped eating for a moment and started to look at the hotdogs in their hands. Clyde looking for only a second continued to eat his hot dog, really fast, as did Luke. Special Agent Delaware now laughing as he watched Clyde and Luke inhale their food looked back at Sky and said, "Ok, I understand mothers, finish your meal and then get going ok." While Rani and Sky continued eating, Clyde pulled out a One Dollar bill again and asked, "Agent Delaware, since you're a friend of the Doctors can you help me for a second?"

Agent Delaware looked at Clyde for a moment and said, "Sure son what is it." Clyde holding the Dollar in his hand said, "I made a mistake before I traveled to 1969, the series number on this dollar bill will show up as a mystery. Can I have one of yours in exchange?"

Agent Delaware reached behind and removed his wallet from his back pocket. Opening it, he pulls out a one dollar bill, handing it to Clyde. After Clyde passed his note to the agent, he got up from the table and started heading away from them. Agent Delaware seeing Clyde leaving asked, "Ah, where you going son?" As Clyde turned to him while walking backwards, he said, "To get seven bottles of coke for the trip. One for each of us and three for the astronauts."

Agent Delaware was now laughing, along with the secret service. Agent Peterson begins to follow him to the window of hot dog stand, offering assistance. He said to Clyde, "I'm sure they would prefer beer son, but a Coke is a nice gesture." When Rani was finished eating she looked at the agent Delaware again and asked, "Sir, when we arrive, do you know what were supposed to do?"

Agent Delaware just shook his head at her and said, "Rani, from what you told me, everything will fall into place, now that you're going. Once you're finished, you drop me off at my house, a few seconds after you picked me up." Rani nodded and Agent Delaware said, "Please don't forget to pick me up, two Delaware's in one point in time is just too creepy. The President almost had a heart attack seeing me leaving the room as I walked in the other door at the same time to brief him." Luke and Sky were just smiling while Rani was laughing.

A few minute later, Clyde returned holding four bottles and Agent Peterson was hold the other three. Agent Delaware looking at the two said, "That guy wouldn't even give you a bag." Agent Peterson, still holding three coke bottles said sarcastically, "Yessa, on accounta weeesa colored folk." Agent Delaware slammed his fist down hard on the surface of the picnic table and slowly stood up. With a very angry look on his face he said, "Kids, would you excuse me for just a moment, don't go anywhere."

In unison the four kids all nodded and Agent Delaware walked away from the picnic table, heading for the side door of the Pavilion. As he stood in front of the door, Agent Delaware lifted his right foot and kicked it open. When he entered he had his gun drawn and badge out. The event startled the girls a little with a lot of blinking. Clyde and Luke were looking at one another laughing, so was Agent Peterson. A lot of profanity was heard inside the hotdog stand, coming from Agent Delaware. Followed by a loud crash of metal pans and utensils.

Holding a brown paper bag in his hand at the door entrance, Agent Delaware yelled back into the hotdog stand, "If you want to keep your license, I suggest you stop being a bigot, or Ill shut this place down forever." When he left the hot dog stand of the Pavilion, Agent Delaware came up to the kids, with a big smile and said, "God that felt good."

Turning to Clyde he passes the paper bag to him and said, "Here Clyde, be careful, there glass." Clyde grabbing the paper bag from him opened it and begins to place each bottle gently in side. He then folded the top over and carried the paper bag under his arm. Agent Delaware then said, "Kids will walk you to your Tardis." Together everyone started to leave the picnic area. When everyone arrived at the camper, Rani pulls out a key. Opening the door she steps in, followed by Sky and Luke.

Clyde turns around and starts to shake the hand of the F.B.I. agent. He said, "Thank you sir, I really wanted to punch that guy in there." Agent Delaware still shaking Clyde's hand said, "I understand son. You know, I think when this is all over, my men and I are going to come back and pay Mr. Redneck a visit. If he hasn't' changed his way's, then were going to throw him a little party, with the health inspectors." Clyde's smile now turned to laughter and asked, "Oh I wish I could be there?"

Agent Delaware smiling at Clyde, put his hands on his shoulders and said, "I know son, you be careful up there ok." Clyde's smile turned into a straight face. He said, "I will sir, will get to the bottom of this." Agent Delaware smiled at the young man and said, "Oh, I almost forgot." The agent took out a folded piece of paper from his front pocket and opened it.

As he held the note in his hand he started to read it out loud, "Clyde, before you go to the moon, you're to take the Tardis two weeks and two days into the future, land at this address, extend her shields and read." Clyde now took the letter from Agent Delaware and looked at it. He then asked, "Read?" Agent Delaware just nodded his head and said, "That's right son, read. I'll get back with you on that one later ok. For now do as the letter says. After all you told me to write it down and give it to you."

Clyde nodded his head and placed the letter in his pocket and shook the Agents hand again, "Good bye sir and thank you." Agent Delaware said, "Good luck son and Godspeed." Clyde entered the Tardis and closed the door behind him. The camper started to make a loud grinding noise, then it slowly disappeared in front of Agent Delaware and Agent Peterson. A moment later another Secret Service Agent came rushing up to Agent Delaware, holding a very large military Walkie Talkie. The newly arrived agent yelled, "Sir! It's the President! He said the Astronauts just bumped into a girl on the Moon!" Delaware just smiled in the direction of were the Tardis use to be. With both hands in his pockets, he turns to the agent and said calmly, "Is that so. Hmmmm, well that was quick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Weeks ahead:**

On board the Tardis, Rani was at the Helm, flying her on course for the moon. Clyde seeing the direction of travel said, "Wait Rani. I know what you're thinking, if we jump the gun and fix the problem, then we have nothing to worry about." Rani looked at him and said nothing. Clyde seeing he had her attention said, "Rani It won't work, we have to make a slight detour, then go to the moon, besides we have to pick up Agent Delaware remember."

Rani, Luke and Sky were looking annoyed. Luke yelled, "Clyde if we take your detour, don't you think it will happen. We have to save the world Clyde were in a Time Machine, we can fix this right in any direction. Than no one dies." Clyde shook his head and said, "No Luke you don't understand. Agent Delaware gave me this note, with an address on it." Clyde handed the piece of paper to Luke and said, "Hear read it."

After passing the note to Luke, Clyde walks up and stands next to Rani, still at the Helm. Rani lets go of the Tardis controls allowing her to fly herself for a moment. She turns and starts to look over Luke's shoulder, reading the note.

Sky standing next to her brother as well, turned her head to Clyde and yelled, "Read! That makes no sense!" Clyde just shrugged his shoulders at her. He said "That's what I said to Agent Delaware, right before we left. Told me, I told him to write it down, in the future. Weird hey" Rani looking at the letter said, "Clyde, this could be the mistake that cause's World War Three. We have to be careful, I say we go to the moon, all in favor." Luke raises his hand, followed by Sky and Rani's. Clyde stood apposed.

A second later the Tardis starts to shake violently. Everyone aboard falls to floor. The engines are grinding and the levers, switches and buttons reset themselves. The screen in front of Rani is showing the Tardis traveling forward in time. The Arrival date was shown at the bottom of the screen.

Rani and Luke get up together while Clyde helps Sky. Luke yelling over the grinding noise asked, "Rani what's going on?" Rani seeing the controls at the helm started to adjust them she was noticing her actions had little effect what so ever. She said, "I don't know, she is flying herself, I can't get her to turn or do anything!" The kids all looked the console, each trying to shut down the Tardis from every station. Rani looking at her station said, "It's just like last time, when we took off from Mr. Wilds Garage Clyde." Then the grinding noise stopped and then a violent jolt. Everyone fell to the floor again.

Rani was first to stand up, when she looked at the screen in front of her she yelled, "We landed!" Clyde helping Sky up again yelled back, "No kidding, were are we?" Rani holding the screen above her with both hands said, "Were at the address on this sheet of paper, 225 West Franklin Street Sarasota, Florida.

Clyde looking at the address on the sheet of paper, looked up at the screen again and said, "She knows what's happened is wrong, she's trying to help us." Rani looking at the address as well, nodded in agreement so did Luke. Luke turned and started walking towards the door. He said, "Well let's get started then." Sky seeing her brother heading for the door yelled, "Wait Luke! Remember what agent Delaware said! World War Three started two weeks from now." Luke nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I remember, so what." Rani turned and said, "Luke were two days after the war started."

Luke swallowed hard didn't say a word. Sky went to a station at the console and pushed a button. A meter showing levels of radiation was buried to the right of the meter, with a red light flashing above the meter. The word Lethal written below the needle. As the three looked at the meter, Clyde went over to another station examining the outside. He could see that the structure they were in was still in tack. Except the radiation level in the building was incredible. Clyde flipped a switch on the console. He said, "The note said extend the shields and start reading."

After Clyde flipped a switch turning on the shields, outside the Tardis shaped as an old phone booth, a transparent wall started to move away from the Tardis. As the shield moved out-wards, a glow was seen along with sparks of energy on the shields surface. The Tardis was decontaminating the room. Then the shields stopped just outside the building they were in. The door to the Tardis opened and out came the kids. Luke looking around at the structure he was in said, "It's a bus stop." Then the kids started to look past the shields.

Through the sparks of radiation bouncing off the shields, the kids could see what was left of the town of Sarasota. Rani feeling scared asked, "What caused all this." Clyde seeing a dead world beyond the shields said, "I don't know Rani? We have to find a way to stop it before it happens, let's look around." Luke, looking at all the benches at the bus stop asked, "I don't see anything to read Clyde, do you?" Clyde shook his head. Rani tuned around and noticed Sky was missing. Rani yelled, "Sky! Then she loudly asked again, "Now where did she go!" Sky yelled from inside a kiosk with a news stand. "Hey everybody, I'm in here!"

Hearing her voice, the three enter the Kiosk one at a time. All over the Kiosk were empty shelves, the place was looted. Near the counter and till were stacks newspaper partially burnt. Sky was holding one. She was reading how a man committed suicide two weeks ago after the government found three hundred thousand dollars in his bank account. On the counter was a newspaper dated July-21-1969. The headline read. ASTRONAUTS DEAD, SPIES AT NASA? The next paper was dated a few days later, showed pictures of a state funeral. Another photo showed the third astronaut, Michael Collins. The Eulogy he gave was next to his photo. Clyde looking at another newspaper read out loud, "Communist sabotage at NASA. NASA purchasing agent arrested." Sky hearing that stood up and approached Clyde. She asked, "Purchasing agent?" Clyde pointing his finger at the headlines said, "That's what it says sparky."

Sky holding her newspaper, places it on the counter next to Clyde's and said, "This paper says a Purchasing agent committed suicide after being charged with espionage after the deaths of Neal Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. Rani looking over another Newspaper dated four days ago said, "Oh no. This one talks about an American Sub. The U.S.S Hammerhead and a Soviet Sub disappearing in the North Sea. Followed by a large seismic advent. The next page talks about an airburst, the US. Navy losing the Carrier Forestall and her escort ships in the South China Sea, all in the same day." Luke looking at all papers together said, "Right, grab each paper and anymore you find, including the tabloids, we have to figure out what happened on the moon, and what started the war."

The three others did as Luke asked. Rani said, "I'm going to look in the back office and see if there are any more outdated papers." The others nodded at her. Rani went around the counter and proceeded into the back office. A second later she screamed. Luke and Clyde came running in with Sky right behind them. In front of everyone was a dead man, face down on his desk in the office. In his right hand was a revolver. Luke walked around the body examining it, then he looked up and said, "The radiation must have been painful for him." Sky and Rani held each other as they looked on.

Clyde was looking at the shop owner's desk, he could see another newspapers, dated two days after the lost ships. The name of a company is circled with the word murderers written above. Clyde reading the name of the company, closed the newspaper quickly and yelled, "We have to go get Mr. Delaware, now!"

Clyde turned around and Luke followed behind him passing the girls. Together they were curious as to what Clyde had found. As they walked back to the Tardis Rani asked, "Clyde what is it." Clyde said, "Do you remember when we watched that women die in the Untempered Schism?" Rani remembering the moment nodded. Clyde Continued, "The Purchasing agent, the one that took his own life. He took everyone here with him. He wasn't supposed to die that day. Do you remember learning about the accident years before, January 27, 1967?

There was a fire on board Apollo I. NASA lost three astronauts, Grissom, Chaffy and White. They died on the launch pad conducting a test." Luke looking at the Newspaper of the Suicide story said, "Are you telling me that this man didn't kill anyone?" Clyde looking at the paper said, "No, not intentionally. Will find out when we pick up Mr. Delaware, let's go!"

When the Tardis left Sarasota, she was in orbit above the Earth. The kids looking at the Earth on the view screen could see cloud cover, tremendous cloud cover. As they approached the terminator entering into night, they could see orange and red light, flashing through the cloud cover, Asia and Europe were on fire.

Sky in tears, looking at the Earth was also angry. She turned around and yelled, "We have to fix this, all those people down there!" Luke came up to his sister and held her at the shoulders. He said, "We will Sky." Then he hug her. As Rani pulled the switch downwards on the console, the Tardis started heading into the past, two weeks and two days, before the War. Then another minor buffet was felt in the Tardis. Everyone was holding on to the console. Sky screamed, "Oh no not again!" The Tardis didn't make any violent movements like time. Rani looking at the screen above her said, "Were still on course, and we've only went back two days. She won't travel back any further."

The kids all looked at one another for a moment, not knowing what to ask each other. Clyde turned around and looked at the pile of newspapers. He then remembers the conversation they all had with Agent Delaware, before leaving. Clyde turns around again and looks at everyone in the Tardis. Then he said, "Rani keep her in orbit." Rani at the helm, moved the Tardis gently through space as Clyde asked.

Clyde looking at the Earth turns on a radio in the Tardis. He was listing to reports of Berlin being invaded and troops along the Fulda Gap in Germany, engaging one another. Clyde said, "We have only a few hours."

Rani looking at the Earth on her monitor, starts to type in a name on the screen. Clyde looking at the name said sarcastically, "Now you're getting it. I'll have you trained yet." Seeing an address and a phone number, Rani starts to dial the number on her cell phone. Clyde seeing her use the cell phone asked, "When did the Doctor fix your phone to do analog." Holding the phone to her right ear, Rani starts to give Clyde a hard stare, just like in school. She said, "He didn't. Get me trained yet, really Clyde?" The phone rang a few times and it was answered. "Special Agent Delaware." Rani answered, "Hello. Can you hear me sir?" Agent Delaware answered, "I can hear you just fine, who's this." A moment later the grinding sound of a Tardis was heard in Agent Delaware's the living room.

Sitting in his recliner with a can of beer in one hand and the phone in the other, Agent Delaware watched as the Tardis started to materialize. It was in the shape of a refrigerator, sitting in the middle of his Living room, blocking the TV. Agent Delaware, looking at the refrigerator, stood up from his recliner, dropping his can of beer and the phone. He said, "Oh no, not again." Agent Delaware slowly and cautiously approached the door of the refrigerator, knocking on it. He yelled, "Doctor! Doctor I know you're in there, what's going on?"

The kids were giggling inside the Tardis, Rani holding her hand over her cell phone said, "Shhhhh." Rani seeing agent Delaware on the monitor away from the phone started too yelled into her cell phone, "Agent Delaware! Agent Delaware can you hear me!" In the living room, still lying on the floor was the telephone receiver. Agent Delaware with his eyes still fixed on the refrigerator, took a few steps back and kneeled down slowly, picking up the telephone.

As he continued looking at the refrigerator he said into the telephone, "Yes, who's this. The voice on the other end said, "Hello, my name is Rani Chandra and my friends and I need your help sir." Agent Delaware still looking at the Refrigerator just said, "A ha, well could you call back later, something important has just appeared."

Inside the Tardis, Sky was giggling, and said very loudly, "He has a funny face when he looks surprised." Agent Delaware heard her and looked down at the floor and yelled, "Look, who the hell is this?" The doors to the Tardis opened and out came Rani holding her phone. Looking directly at agent Delaware she said with an echo from both phones, "My name is Rani Chandra Agent Delaware and we need your help sir." Agent Delaware took a step back, falling backwards into his recliner. As he sat in his recliner stunned, he continued looking at the young girl, while holding the phone to his ear. Then he dropped it again. Behind Rani, three more kids stepped out of the Tardis. Sky, still giggling asked, "Hi Mr. Delaware, may we come in please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hi Mr. Delaware:**

At an apartment complex in Virginia, outside the city of Washington DC. Is the residence of Special Agent Delaware, inside the apartment is a man sitting in a recliner. He is about to have a whole new adventure in life aboard the Tardis. Agent Delaware sitting in his chair, is still surprised seeing four kids in his living room. Rani approaches him and see's the receiver to his telephone laying on the floor next to him. Picking up the receiver, she places it in the cradle of the telephone on the end table, next to the recliner.

Agent Delaware still looking at the kids, leans his head and body to the left, glancing inside the Tardis from his recliner. Looking in, he sees the inside is different. Glancing back at the kids now, he asked, "I see the Doctor redecorated, so where is he?" Luke and Clyde turned and look in the Tardis and then looked back at Agent Delaware again. Sky giggling at his question said, "Dads not here right now Mr. Delaware, besides this is mom's Tardis." Still stunned, Agent Delaware just nodded his head and said, "Ah, Moms Tardis. Ah ha"

Rani looked at Sky for a moment and yelled, "Sky!" Sky looking at Rani said, "Well, he asked and I told him the truth. Mom said if you don't tell the truth, then bigger problems erupt. Look how many times dad got into trouble for fibbing."

Agent Delaware looking at the Tardis still said, "Your mothers' ay, it's still bloody bigger on the inside like your dads." Clyde smiling at his remark cleared his throat and said, "Agent Delaware, were here to help with the Moon shot." Delaware looking at Clyde with a confused face yelled, "You're a little late son, there dead! The whole world has gone nuts!"

Clyde peeked around the Tardis and could see NATO troops, engaging Warsaw pack forces in West Germany on the television. Clyde walked around the Tardis and approached the Television. Pulling it way from the wall with its stand, Clyde unplugs it and moves it to the front of the Tardis. Looking back at Agent Delaware he asked, "Sir, do you have an extension cord?" Agent Delaware got up from his recliner and walked away from the kids.

When he entered the hallway leading to the bedrooms, he stops half way and turns to open a closet door. Inside the closet on the top shelf, he grabs an electrical extension cord, bringing it back to Clyde. Clyde taking the cord from him, plugs it together with the television, and then he plugs the extension cord into the wall socket behind the Tardis. When the television came back on, the image of Walter Cronkite sitting at a desk discussing the news is seen. Behind him was a poster of Europe with lines showing arrows with circles around cities and a big red X drawn over Berlin.

Agent Delaware glancing at the broadcaster for only a moment, looks up at the kids and said, "I don't know what you're going to do kids, the whole world has gone loopy today. I came home an hour ago to get drunk and kiss my ass good bye." Clyde still looking at the television asked, "Mr. Delaware has the Forestall and her escort ships been destroyed?" Agent Delaware just turned his head and looked at him, then he said, "That was yesterday son."

Rani looking at the news turns her head and asked, "Mr. Delaware did the Russian and Americans each lose a Submarine in the North Sea?" Agent Delaware reaching for the can of spilt beer, picked it up off the floor and finished it. Swallowing it he exhaled and said, "That was hours before the Carrier group was lost, the navy fist thought it was an accident a nuclear accident."

Agent Delaware slowly turned his head towards Rani and yelled, "Ok, kids! Now who are you?" Rani Introduced herself, "I'm Rani Chandra, standing next to the television is Clyde Langer and standing in front of the Tardis is Sky and Luke Smith the Doctors kids." Agent Delaware tilted his head upwards projecting his chin. Then he looked at Luke and Sky and said, "I see your dad's too busy to help. Guess World War Three means nothing to him." Luke and Sky looked at each other for only a moment. The two were upset as well over current events.

Luke now faced Agent Delaware and said, "My father doesn't know what's going on at the moment, because he's not here with us, but he is here, sort of." Clyde interrupted and said, "Mr. Delaware this was a field trip for us. In our era the Moon Landing was a success, we all learned about it in school. When we went back in time to witness and record our reports for the archive, you approached us."

Agent Delaware looked at Clyde and said, "Nice try son, but I don't remember meeting you four. I was with the Doctor battling some creepy looking things that made you forget." Sky showing her temper yelled, "Oh yes you were Mr. Delaware, you also told us that you're trying to dodge yourself. And time travel was giving you a headache."

When Sky finished, Walter Cronkite took off his glasses on television, announcing in front of the camera, "Ladies and Gentleman. I have just been informed that NATO headquarters in Brussels, Belgium has been destroyed. Strategic Air Command and NATO ground forces have immediately retaliated, with a counter attack on advancing Soviet forces. The use of multiple nuclear devices in the low kilo-ton range was used, destroying the advancing Soviet Forces." Walter Cronkite now shaken, looked to his left and was given another sheet of paper from someone off camera.

With a shaky hand, Walter Cronkite glanced at the paper for only a moment. He said into the camera, "The President and his staff are evacuating the White House and are in route to Air-Force One. We're signing off now, please listen to your local emergency broadcast stations, and my God be with us all."

A second later there was a single tone coming from the speakers of the television set. On the screen was a triangle with to letters C. D. Clyde looked at his watch and yelled, "Hey guy's, that's it, we have to go! If it's a Sub-launch, then Washington only has a couple minutes!" Sky and Luke enter the Tardis first. Clyde follows right behind.

Rani still standing next to Agent Delaware holds out her hand, "Please sir we need your help?" Agent Delaware looking at the young girl, took her hand and together they entered the Tardis. The doors to the refrigerator closed behind them and the grinding sound started. The Tardis disappeared.

A second later a recorded voice on the television announced. "This is the Emergency Broadcast System, this is not a test." Before any further information was given the power went out. A millisecond later there was a burst of bright light blinding to the naked eye, it was an air burst. The light, over fifty million degrees Centigrade sets fire to everything. A blast wave was followed seconds later, leveling Washington DC.

The first explosion was now followed by an implosion. All the material blown away, was flying backwards on fire, towards the center of the blast. Then a multiple number of nuclear bombs went off, one hitting the center of Washington DC. again.

There were multiple targets surrounding the once great city. Areas included a direct hits to Dulles, Langley, Quantico, and Baltimore.

On board the Tardis in high orbit, Rani was at the helm again, while the others watched each major city on earth was destroyed. Looking back at Rani, Agent Delaware asked, "Now what do we do?" Rani still flying the Tardis said, "Now we brief you, and drop you off on the day of the launch. The only people you can call is the President of the United States, he'll send another team of Secret Service Agents to help. Oh and you're going to need to get in touch with Unit Headquarters England, a Brigadier Leftbridge Stewart and the Doctor. You're going to need a Limited Power of Attorney signed by the Doctor."

Agent Delaware looked at Rani and said, "The Doctor, he scares me when he's behind those controls love." Rani laughed. Clyde who was smiling now said, "Yeah, Rani is a better pilot then the Doctor." Rani enjoying the compliment, turned and said, "Agent Delaware when you talk to the Doctor, it won't be the same one you met. The Doctor you will be speaking with is a different and younger version. So don't be surprised when you hear a different voice."

Agent Delaware said, "Younger, the one I met looked younger than me. Look how old are you people?" No one answered him. Agent Delaware just looked at the kids while scratching the back of his head watching Rani flying the Tardis. Placing his hands in his pockets and watching the Time Rotor move up and down for a moment, Agent Delaware then looked up at everyone and said, "So your silent answer tells me I'm the only Earthling on board."

Sky became very angry and yelled, "Hey! Were from Earth too, just not this era! That's our home down there Mr. Delaware!" Agent Delaware looking at the young girl said, "I'm sorry love, didn't mean to touch a nerve. It's just seeing my, I mean our world die and kids operating something I don't understand, is well, well it's just plain weird."

When everyone was quiet in the Tardis, Rani said, "Mr. Delaware, as I said before we need your help, were just like the Doctor, except were students. We went back in time to only record history, not to be a part of it. The Tardis is helping us, guiding us. So far everything that you told us in the past has happened. Now we can't do anything unless we have permission from a Time Lord, and that Time Lord is in England at Unit Headquarters." Agent Delaware looked at everyone and said, "Why doesn't the Doctor fly out here in his Tardis and help?"

Luke smirking at the question and answered, "Because Dad got in trouble with the high council. His Tardis is disabled at the moment and he's banished to Earth for a while." Agent Delaware looking at Luke asked, "Oh, what where the charges?" Sky smiling said, "Dad stole the Tardis you were in, the other charge was meddling in the affairs of other worlds, like were about to do." Clyde looking at Sky said, "Yeah but sparky, Time has flipped out. World War Three didn't take place in 1969."

Agent Delaware started to place his fingers on his temples and then he started to rub them in little circles. He said, "Oh this is giving me a head ache." Then Agent Delaware lowered his hands and clapped them together asking, "So kids, what else do I need to know? Sky stepped away from her station and walked over to the pile of newspapers staked on the floor. Looking at all of them, she takes one out showing the story of the explosion on the moon and keeps it. Picking up the other newspapers she walks over to agent Delaware and hands them to him.

She said. "Here. You're going to find this interesting, especially about the NASA purchasing officer. When he was branded a Spy, is when all this starts." Clyde looking at Agent Delaware said, "That guy is not supposed to die Agent Delaware, or be branded as a spy. When he died in your period, it caused a domino effect, everything fell, including the world." Agent Delaware was skimming. Then he opened the last newspaper and a looked. The word murderers was circled around a company.

Agent Delaware looking at the company name asked, "I don't understand kids, what's a mom and pop wire company have to do with World War Three?" Clyde looking at the newspaper said, "I don't know sir, if you read further you'll see that they deposited the three hundred thousand into his account, not the Soviets. Somehow I think cooperate sabotage took place or a tragic accident. I'm leaning towards the accident myself."

Agent Delaware looked at Clyde as he closed the newspaper and yelled at him, "Really Sherlock! Why don't you let me do the investigating and you save the Astronauts!" Clyde looked down at the floor of the Tardis. Then he backed away from Agent Delaware and went over to a station on the Tardis console. Agent Delaware seeing what he had done, came up behind him placing a hand on his shoulders. Clyde turned around and looked at him.

Agent Delaware said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Clyde. You and the rest of your friends did good work gathering all this information. It's just I'm a little angry right now after seeing our world die. I really want to cripple the guy who pushed the button first." Clyde seeing sincerity in Agent Delaware took his hand and shook it. He then said, "I understand sir." Luke looked up at the monitor and said, "Were going to have to."

Then he paused for a moment looking up at the screen where they were about to land. Looking puzzled Luke turned to his friends and said, "Hey there's only one cola vending machine and a candy machine at the Pavilion, where we use to be. Did anyone notice this when we arrived?" The kids all looked at the screen in silence. Sky said pointing to the candy machine, "Well there is our Tardis before we left."

Agent Delaware looking at the Monitor as well said very loudly, "Kids, I don't even want to know why, there are two Tardis's parked next each other, just let me out."

Before they landed Clyde asked if Agent Delaware had paper and pen. Agent Delaware reached into coat pocket and pulled out a small note book with a pen and said, "Yeah, right hear." Clyde looking at the agent said, "Sir you need to write this down and give it to me before you send us off to meet you in your past."

Delaware holding the pen in his hand was pointing to thoughts created in his mind and repeating what Clyde just said to him. Then he started to write down word for word what Clyde wanted him to say when they meet again. When he finished, Agent Delaware looked at all the kids and said, "Kids, remembering which is past and which is future is now really starting to annoy me." Rani smiling at the agent said, "Don't worry sir, you'll get it right. Were here now aren't we."

Agent Delaware just rolled his eyes upwards and put the paper in his coat pocket, along with his small note book and pen. As he was adjusting the items in his pocket, the agent shook his head and said, "I wonder if a Cuckoo in a bloody Cuckoo Clock feels the way I do?"

The Tardis starts to materialize right next to the Coca Cola and candy machine. Agent Delaware looking at the screen was smiling, he was seeing people on the screen at the pavilion heading to the beach. The world he knew still existed. Turning to the kids he said, "Fantastic, the world's not dead yet." Rani looking at the screen said, "Oh don't forget sir, on the day of the Moon landing, we will be at Coco Beach. You'll find us heading towards the parking lot. Just look for a camper with Georgia License plates." Agent Delaware said, "Got it, Coco Beach, camper, Georgia plates."

Agent Delaware nodded to the kids, he then turned and started to walk towards the door of the Tardis. Looking at the doors now, he stops in mid stride. He turns around and starts walking back towards the console. Standing in front of Rani now, Agent Delaware put his hands up to the left and right of her, signaling the other three to come closer.

Once everyone was together, Agent Delaware put his arms around everyone in a huddle and said, "Kids, I want you to understand something. You're all going to the Moon and it can be dangerous. Now I don't know how much experience you have had in low gravity, but you can get hurt up there. Promise me one thing." The kids all looked at one another and then Luke asked, "What's that Mr. Delaware?" Agent Delaware looking at the kid's one at a time said, "Promise me no fooling around up there, you fix the Eagle and come home, understood."

Together the four nodded and said one after another, "Yes sir." Agent Delaware smiled and started to rub the tops of Clyde and Luke's head. Rani and Sky stepped forward and gave him a hug goodbye. When everyone let go, Agent Delaware walked towards the door and said, "I mean it kids, I'll be watching." Sky got a little fresh now and said, "They can't put us in jail for having fun on the moon, and you know it!"

Agent Delaware smiling as he walked out the Tardis said, "No they can't love. But I can sure tell your mom and dad on you. There's still is a Doctor on this planet right now and in the future were you came from." Then the doors opened and Agent Delaware exited the Tardis and said, "Bye kids, remember what I said."

Outside the Tardis, Agent Delaware approached a phone booth positioned right next to the candy machine. When he opened the door, he steps inside closing the door behind him. Agent Delaware begins to reach into his front pants pocket, taking out some coins. He then reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a little black book with phone numbers. Opening the book to a specific page, Agent Delaware sees two words, Head Honcho, with a phone number written below. Agent Delaware seeing the direct line to the President, begins to put money into the pay phone and starts dialing. When he finished dialing the number, he held the phone to his ear and turned around to look out the window of the phone booth. As he looked, Rani, Clyde, Sky and Luke passed him one at a time. Then he heard something about a One Dollar Bill. Then the kids moved some further distance away and all eyes were on Clyde.

The phone was answered and a voice said, "This is the President." As Agent Delaware answered back, he continued to watch the kids, while discussing the problem with the Eagle, a War and the Doctors students with the president. The president said, "Canton have you been drinking." Then as Agent Delaware looked at his watch and at the same time observing the kids stepping into the Candy machine. He Smiled and said, "No Sir, not a drop."

Then Agent Delaware said, "Sir what I just told you is true, in a few minutes a Tardis will be landing in the Oval Office to pick you up. Seems the Doctor was caught trying to increase the gain on the orbiters antenna, were going to need you to spring him, to many chiefs here involved. Oh and please bring your best men with you sir and Peterson too. Oh this is crazy."

Then Agent Delaware said into the phone, "Oh not you sir. Oh Mr. President do you by chance know the number of Unit Headquarters England? I need to get in touch with a Brigadier Leftbridge Stewart?" When he finished asking his question, the candy machine started to disappear. The grinding noise was so load that President Nixon leaned forward at his desk and yelled into his phone, "Canton is that a Tardis I hear!" Agent Delaware smiling at the event said, "Yes sir. The kids are on their way to help sir." Then Agent Delaware laughed and said, "Stood right next to them in the phone booth, and they didn't notice me." President Nixon said into his phone, "What was that Canton?" Agent Delaware laughing into the phone said, "Oh nothing sir, just a slight misjudgment in perception."

Then the other Tardis started to grind on the other side of the Coke cola machine and then it to disappear. Agent Delaware holding the phone said to President Nixon, "Yes sir, that's another Tardis sir. Yes sir another Tardis, Yes sir. It's a long story sir. When this is all over, I'll tell you how it ends, I hope. Oh boy."

Then Agent Delaware said, "Goodbye sir, I'll see you in a few minutes and thanks for the number." Hanging up the phone, Agent Delaware exits the phone booth and heads to the parking lot entrance, hoping to hail a Taxi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Delaware at the Cape:**

**Chapter Five**

When Agent Delaware arrived at the main gate of Cape Canaveral. He stepped out of the cab, slamming the passenger door shut. He was arguing with driver. "Ten Dollars for a five-mile run, are you kidding me. They don't even charge that much in New York, let alone DC." Agent Delaware reached into his back pocket, grabbing his wallet. Opening it, he pulls out exact change, throwing it at the cab driver and places his wallet back in his pocket. The cabby reaching for the money, doesn't even look at Agent Delaware and drives away, spinning his tires.

Watching the cab speed away, Agent Delaware said to himself, "Welcome to Florida Canton, stick-em up." Turning away from the road, he walks towards the main gate to NASA. Seeing a security officer standing in a guard shack wearing a white shirt and a badge and side arm, Agent Delaware approaches. Taking out his wallet again he, shows his identification badge, with the letters F.B.I. The officer seeing his identification, nods his head at the agent and picks up the receiver to the telephone. Agent Delaware watches the officer pushing a button below the numbers.

While he continued to observe the officer conversing on the phone, Agent Delaware receives a tap on the shoulder. Turning around he sees Secret Service Agent Peterson, with six other agents standing behind him. Agent Delaware smiled for only a second. Agent Peterson didn't smile back. He asked, "Delaware you're late. The president told us to pick you up at the main gate. I thought you left with the Doctor, what are you doing out here?"

Agent Delaware grabbed his facial cheeks with both hands, pulling them downwards. Looking at all seven men in front of him he said, "It's a long story boys. Now this is going to sound funny, but were am I right now?" Agent Peterson took a step back and looked at him. Then he yelled, "Are you kidding me! You're at NASA! You been drinking Delaware?" Agent Delaware looking at the other agents yelled, "Boys when this is over, I'm going to get royally smashed! Right now I'm asking the questions! Where am I, right now, with the Doctor? There are two of me running around here! The present me is with the Doctor, the future version, approximately two weeks from now, is standing right in front of you! They did brief you that his Tardis also travels in time, when you flew here?"

The seven agents started to look at one another in confusion not believing a word he said. Agent Delaware seeing their confusion said, "Oh, I'm giving you each one of these papers to read, we have a lot of work ahead of us." When the guard was finished talking on the phone, he presented Agent Delaware a badge, to enter the facility. Together with the Secret Service agents, they pass though the main gate heading for a limousine.

When everyone was seated inside, the driver started the engine. Placing the car into gear, the vehicle starts to make a U-turn, heading inwards to the base. As the limousine traveled, in the distance Agent Delaware could see a Saturn V rocket on a launch pad, ready to go. Agent Delaware looking at his watch said, "Gentlemen, we only have a few days left, if we don't succeed, were all dead in two weeks." Agent Peterson opens the newspaper given to him, showing the loss of the USS Forestall and her escort ships. Agent Carns looked at newspaper he was holding and yelled, "Let me see that!" Peterson handed the newspaper to him.

Agent Carns reading the paper closed it fast and yelled, "Is this a Joke? My brother-in-law is on the Forestall. He's an Electronics warfare officer. Delaware is this for real?" Agent Delaware nodded to him and watched him toss the paper back to Agent Peterson while he looked out the window staring off into space.

As the limousine continued towards the facility. Agent Peterson asked, "So what are we supposed to do. There is a lot of Information here, where do we start?" Agent Peterson holding the last newspaper in his hands said, "First gentlemen, we have the president bring the Hammerhead home or make port in Europe, a good will tour or something. That's when the first exchange takes pace, twelve days from now in the North Sea.

We also have to make the Kremlin pull their boat home, back door channels or something. These two boats can't meet under any circumstances. Then I want to see the NASA purchasing agent ASAP. I want him detained, I want him on Ice." The men all nodded to him. Then Agent Delaware reached for the Newspaper another agent was looking at. Grabbing it Agent Delaware opened it and said, "Where is it?"

Flipping page after page he found what he wanted. Showing the page to the men he points to a small section on the newspaper and said, "I want to know why a small time Wire Company, in this advertisement is circled with the words Murders? I also want to know why this NASA purchasing agent, a Mr. Trent Adams, received three hundred thousand dollars from this company."

Gentlemen when the Eagle takes off to come home it explode, and unless we find out why and how, two weeks later boom the world!" Agent Peterson continued reading while the other men in the car looking worried continued skimming the papers. They knew the end was coming and they had to stop it. When the car arrived at the entrance to the main offices of the Space center. Everyone was holding a newspaper heading into the main door. As they entered through the main entrance into the foyer, a reception desk was off to the left and on the right was a museum. Showing different planes and rockets with names of Pilots and Astronauts. As they headed towards a briefing room, Delaware opened the door and closed it quickly. He turned around and said, "Damm this is weird."

The other agents looking at him started to approach the door. Delaware said, "Hold on boys, just take a look before you enter." Peterson and Carns open the door gently and could see Agent Delaware standing in front of the President, briefing him on the status at Area 51 and what the Doctor had in store for the Silence. Peterson and Carns turned and looked back at Delaware not believing what they were seeing. Carns looking back into the room looked back at Delaware and asked, "How many of those Suits do you have, or do you wear in the same one every day?" Delaware looking angry took a step forward towards Carns. Peterson still looking into the room placed the palm of his hand on Delaware's chest stopping him. As he continued to look he watched as Delaware turned and exited the other door. At the same time Peterson opened the door and said, "Let's go."

When the door opened President Nixon turned his head twice and fell backwards onto the floor, after seeing Agent Delaware entering the room and leaving the room at the same time. The men seeing the president on the floor rushed to him, grabbing his arms, helping him up. Another agent grabbed a chair and placed it behind the president allowing him to sit. Agent Carns seeing a water cooler grabs a paper cup filling it and brings it to the president.

The president taking the water swallowed it and started coughing. Agent Delaware started to pat him on the back. He said, "I know Mr. President it looks strange doesn't it." President Nixon still coughing said, "Strange is not the word I would use Canton." Agent Delaware stepped away from the president, so did the Secret Service. Together they were putting the papers on the table in chronological order. The president now stood up from his chair and started to look at the newspaper. looked closely at the page showing the Eulogy by Astronaut Michael Collins, looking at the next paper he sees the loss of the Hammerhead and the Forestall fleet.

The President asked. "Canton what is all this? Canton smiled at the president with a serious look in his eyes and said, "Mr. President these are tomorrows papers, the kids gave them to me in order to fix all this." The president still reading, walked away from the men and continued to read about the loss of a sub and a carrier group. When he finished, he closed the paper and threw it at Agent Delaware. He then yelled, "Fix it Fix it now Canton, do you hear me! I will not go down as the last President of the United States, or a mass murderer." Agent Delaware looking at his President, placed the newspaper he caught back on the table.

He said, "Sir that's what we plan to do. I need that Phone Number Mr. President. The kids will be arriving soon, I have to give them permission from the Doctor the one at Unit Headquarters England. You Mr. President need send the Hammerhead home or make port in Europe. The President did more than give him a number the president picked up a telephone and pushed the zero button and was connected to an operator. The operator was heard and she said, "I have them on hold Mr. President I'll connect you with Unit immediately Mr. President." A moment later a voice was heard. "Mr. President this is Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart, how may I be of service?" The President said into the phone, "Gordon we need you to place the Doctor on the phone, this is an emergency. The world is in Jeopardy. I also need to know if you have Xerox Magnafax Telecopier, a regular teletype won't do Gordon?" The Brigadier's voice was heard again, "Mr. President, we can Telecopy here. Now what's this all about sir?" President Nixon then said into the phone, "Gordon, I'm passing the phone over to one of my men, Special Agent Delaware with the F.B.I. he can explain this in better detail."

President Nixon held the phone in his hand passing it to Agent Delaware while rolling his eyes up wards. Even now he still could not believe what was about to take place. Agent Delaware took the phone from the President and said, "Hello Brigadier, I'm going to need to speak with the Doctor as well, believe me sir we don't have much time." That moment the president picked up the other phone on the table and was immediately connected with the Secretary of Defense. Moments later he was yelling at the Secretary, "I don't give a damm about the Russians Melvin! What's going on here is too sensitive to talk about on the phone! Just get that boat out of the North Sea, Now! Bring her home, and any other boat in that area, understood?" The president then heard Secretary Laired say, "Yes sir." Then President Nixon hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Connect The Dots**

**Chapter Six:**

As Agent Delaware was on the phone waiting for the Doctor, Agent Peterson started to look for tape. Opening each draw in a desk he sees a roll. Grabbing it, he and the other men in the room start to move desks and chairs out-of-the-way. Together they positioning a large chalkboard with wheels in front of the desk. In the room, next to the entrance was a closet. Another agent opens it and sees stationary, pencils, chalk. The agent seeing the items yelled, "Bingo!"

Grabbing some of the Items, the agent brings them to the table placing them nicely in front of the president. The president feeling the urgency to help, stands up and opens the box of pencils. He starts to place each pencil into the sharpener, mounted on the desk. The Secret Service was noticing the President turning the hand crank on the pencil sharpener with his tongue sticking out like a child. As the agents watched him, didn't dare smile or say a word.

As President Nixon continued to sharpen pencils. Agent Peterson was going over the newspapers. He said. "Were going to need scissors." President Nixon stopped what he was doing and went to the desk opening a drawer. His men still didn't say a word. When the president opened the top drawer of the desk, he sees two pairs of scissors. Seeing the objects he said, "Ah. Good the large ones." Grabbing the pair of scissors, he closes the drawer with his other hand and gives them to Agent Peterson. Together the Secret Service start to look over the newspaper one at a time, cutting out each important article spanning twelve days into the future. When the President finished sharpening about twenty pencils, he grabs a box and opens it. Reaching in, he grabs a piece of chalk and goes over to the blackboard and starts to write, (**Who What When Where Why and How**.) With his tongue still sticking out, the president starts to underline it. All the agents were looking at one another, not knowing what to say. Agent Delaware still waiting on the phone for the Doctor sees what the president is doing and looks at his watch. Then he yelled! "Oh look at the time, Mr. President there waiting for you at the Tardis, you have to get out to area 51 sir, remember."

The president looking at the chalkboard still nods his head, then he steps back from the Chalk board still looking at what he wrote. The president then said, "Ah almost forgot." Taking the chalk again, he starts to place a Coma between each word on the chalkboard and almost put one in front of the word and. Placing the chalk down he starts to swipe his hands together up and down removing the chalk from his fingers. The president then looked at all agents and said, "Well, I wish I could stay and help gentleman."

Together all the secret service agents said, "Thank you sir." Agent Delaware still holding the phone said, "That's quite all right sir we appreciate it." Then agent Delaware glanced at Peterson, signaling him to escort the president. Peterson looked at Carns and together they escorted the President out of the room.

Agent Delaware holding the phone said to the other agents, "God, I thought he never leave." Then the earpiece of the phone was heard, "Hello this is the Doctor." Agent Delaware remembering what Rani said to him introduces himself. The Doctor said on the phone, "Well, Agent Delaware how can I assist?"

Agent Delaware begins to tell his story to the Doctor and how students are involved needing permission. The Doctor on the other end said, "I see, I can give you verbal permission and you can pass that on to the students." Agent Delaware said, "Ah no Doctor, one of the students stated that a power of attorney is need. With permission from you and a signature."

The Doctor said into the phone, "I see, if they need legal documents for the high council and permission from me, then their using school tablets." Agent Delaware asked, "Tablets Doctor?" The Doctor answered over the phone, "Yes, it's a small hand-held computer, which holds their lesson and assignments, it also records events as well. Their each telepathically liked to the students, so you're going to have to ask them to turn them on and have it remain on. The power of attorney I'm sending will have a cover page, with directions on what to say into the Tablet, It shouldn't be difficult, just follow the direction." Agent Delaware answered into the phone, "Well thank you Doctor." The Doctor answered, "That's quiet all right, you should have the power of attorney in a few hours."

Then agent Delaware heard the Doctor yell, "Jo, get my coat! We have to see a Barrister!" Then he hung up. Delaware looking at the other agents said, "Well, that's done, let's get to work sorting this out." As the agents continued sorting over the pages of the newspapers, one of them said, "The name of this Wire Company. I know I have seen that name before." Agent Delaware looking at the name asked, "Where Agent Kelly?" Agent Kelly looking at the name Roth Wire and Co. Just shook his head and said, "I don't now sir, but that name, I know I've heard it before."

Agent Delaware picked up the phone and called his section chief in DC. When the phone was answered, Agent Delaware pushed a button and a loud-speaker came on. "Special agent Carter speaking." Agent Delaware answered, "Jim it's me Canton." Agent Carter on the other end asked, "Canton how are you?" Delaware answered, "I'm fine Jim. Jim I can't explain anything to you over the phone do to national security. But the Secret Service and I need you're your help."

Agent Carter asked, "I understand Canton, what do you need?"

Delaware said into the phone, "Jim were going to need everything and I mean everything you can get on a company named Roth Wire and Co. I need to know who owns it? How much they made this year? How much they paid in taxes? Who are their suppliers? Who are their contractors? What are their political associations, are they Union? And anyone associated with the company with a criminal background. I also need the background check on a purchasing agent here at NASA, a Mr. Trent Adams. Include all a copies of his bank Deposits."

Agent Carter said into his phone, "Ok, this is a very tall order, where do I send this and when do you need it?" Delaware answered, "Send it to NASA, we need it as fast as you can Jim, at this very moment lives are at stake and were running out of time." Agent Carter answered, "I see, do you need any more men?" "No Jim, there are eight of us already, nine if you include the President."

There was silence on the other end of the Phone for a second. Agent Carter was heard taking a deep breath. Then he asked, "The President, Canton what the hell is going on."

Hearing Agent Carter yelling over the phone, a Secret Service Agent stepped forward and said, "Agent Carter, this Agent Philip Kelly with the Secret Service. ID number 81005, we need your help sir." Agent Carter said into phone, "All right Agent Kelly, I'll see what I can do, Delaware call me back in one hour. Agent Delaware answered, "Right, one hour thanks Jim." Then they both hung up.

Agent Kelly looking at the cut out section of the newspaper, brought it over to the blackboard and taped it up on the wall. He said while looking at it, "I know that name from somewhere, I just know it." Agent Delaware stood next to him now and slapped him on the back and said, "When we get more information from the bureau I'm sure it will come to mind."

Then the rest of the men continued to cut out sections of Newspapers and taping them to the chalk board. By the time they were finished, there was an organized looking flow chart on the chalkboard, followed by a mess of chopped up newspapers on the table and floor. An hour had gone by, Agent Delaware picked up the phone and called his section chief. The phone rang a few times and then it was answered, "Special Agent Carter."

Delaware pushed the button on the Intercom and said, "Jim it's me Canton, what do you got." Agent Carter was heard rustling papers on the other end of the phone, through the loud-speaker. Hearing a single piece of paper flap loudly agent Carter said, "Canton, seems your purchasing agent has been dealing under the table to the lowest bidder, accepting bids, with a heavy deposit. He has made a fortune in last ten years, totaling some fourteen million dollars. Once the money is deposited into his account, it's deposited off shore, were we don't know where."

Agent Delaware yelled, "Laundered!" Agent Carter replied, "That's right, Seems most of the companies he dealt with are legitimate firms. No criminal history among all of them. Their clients are next to zero, misdemeanors and traffic tickets. Even Mrs. Ester Roth came up clean."

Agent Kelly became excited and yelled from the blackboard, "Roth Ester Roth?" There was silence in the room, then Agent Carter answered through the speaker of the Intercom, "That's correct Agent Kelly, a Mrs. Ester Katarina Roth, she the owner of Roth Wire and Co." Agent Kelly was looking angrier by the minute.

Agent Delaware looked at him and asked, "Is there something you want to share with us Kelly." Agent Kelly trying to calm down, took a deep breath and said, "I thought that old bat would be dead by now." Agent Delaware looked at him, along with the other Secret Service agents. Then he said, "Go on Kelly." Agent Kelly continued, "Nine years ago under Kennedy, I was ordered to protect André Gromyko, when he moved from the embassy to the UN or to the White House. We discovered a plot to kill him. In the beginning we were thinking he fell out of favor with the Kremlin. It turned out to be a personal vendetta against the entire Communist Party of the Soviet Union."

Agent Delaware and the other Secret Service agents were silent. Agent Carter speaking from the intercom asked, "Come on Kelly, are you telling me this little old lady is that powerful." Agent Kelly answered quickly, "Powerful and Rich. Gentleman Ester Katarina Roth's maiden name is Vogel. She is a Duchess, a second cousin to the late Czar Nicholas of Russia. Her family came here during the Gold Rush in 1889, hoping to create revenue for the family. Later there was a falling out due to greed, the Vogel's stayed in America since. The murder of her family in Russia fueled her hate for the communist's. Later her son Nicholas named after guess who, was shot dead by our men outside the Russian Embassy in DC. We discovered a sniper position set on the roof top across the street. Gromyko was the target. When the men surrounded him they dropped him."

Agent Delaware asked, "Why weren't we notified about this?" Agent Kelly answered, "It was a month, just after October, tensions were still high between us and the Soviets, we didn't want it to escalate. The president knew, so did Hover the CIA and the KGB and that's as far as it went. Not even Brezhnev knew. When we started to investigate her family, we were met with silence. For two months we held them separate from one another. None of them blinked. Oh that women has her family well-trained. We tried every scare tactic known to us, Bobby wanted to drug them, except Hover wouldn't allow it. Seems he liked her and hated the Kennedy's."

Agent Delaware went over to the chalkboard and circled the newspaper clipping with the name of the owner written above it. Then he turned and said, I want to see Mr. Adams now, I want to know how far his involvement goes with the Roth's. Agent Kelly said, "I'll get the room next door set for interrogation." Delaware said, "No, I want him to see the board. I want to start panicking when he see the money trail, the wire company. Mrs. Roth's Name." Then Agent Carter said into his phone, "Canton I'm sending everything we have on facsimile and Teletype, give us thirty minutes." Canton replied, "Thank you sir, will be waiting." Then he hung up the phone. Agent Delaware looked at the chalkboard for a moment and said, "Take down the carrier clipping but keep the submarine article up, Oh and cut out the dates above. I want him to think the balloon went up today and were all in trouble. "

When the Agents were finished, they started to place a chair in the center of the room, all other seating was stacked up against the wall. Then Agent Delaware picked up the phone and called NASA Security.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Surprise Message**

**Chapter Seven:**

At thirteen Bannerman road in the attic office, both Tardis's were open. The Doctor and Susan were inside his Tardis. Together they were inside the pedestal holding up his console, trying to connect some heavy-duty industrial cable to the Matrix and the Time rotor. Carla was with him along with Jane holding extra length of cable and handing tools back and forth to the Time Lords.

Inside Wildcards Tardis, Sarah and Wildcard were under his console as well, doing the same thing. The plane was to connect the Matrix's of each Tardis, making them one. Together the power out-put would be enough to send or receive any signal from any era of time. The temporal prison was not going to come down. The Doctor's Tardis erected it to save lives. Now the Time Lords needed to find out what was going on.

Working together Sarah said, "First connection complete I had to by-pass the junction to the chameleon circuit, seems the designers wanted a lot of power out of this unit, I have never seen so much power in one little circuit brother." Wildcard smiled and said, "It's left over from the Exodus."

When I arrived during the Invasion, Jane, Bags the students and I and some of their parents worked together stacking, Tardis's on top of one another. At that time there must have been forty miles of cable running in and out of each Tardis. One hundred and three Tardis's, all one Tardis." Sarah still connecting said, "The energy output must have been incredible."

Wildcard still connecting the last cable to the Matrix said, "It was, and the best part was the Daleks suffered a major blow during the second wave of attack. All thanks to a fifteen year old student." As Sarah wiped her hands she asked, "Oh, what happened?"

Haresh and Gita were listing as well, as they laid on their stomachs passing tools to them. Wildcard said, "The kid was smart, damm smart. He placed the chameleon circuits, one on top of another and re-programmed it to act in conjunction with the shields. He wrote a program a year before in class and put it action on the Tardis. The shields acted as a Parabola, from every angle. Every time the Daleks fired the energy returned directly to its owner. As we took off, there must have been over a twenty thousand Daleks destroyed instantly."

As Wildcard struggled with the last coupling he said, "Once we were pass the blockade, we left. That kid became a hero. Now he has more girlfriends than my brother–in-law ever had." Sarah laughed as she watched Wildcard finished the last connection. Then she said, "I remember Bags having a major crush on your sister." Wildcard laughing with her said, "Do you remember when he had the courage to ask her out." Sarah still laughing said, "Yeah, when she said yes he threw up all over her."

The laughter was contagious to everyone helping. Geta, still laughing asked, "The poor boy, how old was he when he asked her out?" Sarah still laughing said, "Thirty-two." Gita, giggling now at the age asked, "Thirty-two and threw up on her." Sarah nodded, then she said, "The Doctor's mother had to help him at his wedding." Wildcard laughing hard said, "Oh boy do I remember that day. He was so nervous he threw up twice, an hour before the ceremony started. I thought my sister was going to kill him before they even got married."

Gita said, "Oh the poor man, he must have been a bundle of nerves that day. It must have worked out, he did marry you sister." Wildcard still laughing said, "The Doctor's mother gave him something to calm down. When it came to relationships of the opposite sex, bags was always nervous. When I met his mother I found out why."

Sarah just rolled her eyes remembering that day and looked at Gita and said, "Oh she was monster, no lady of Gallifrey was good enough for her son. Her presence at the ceremony was why he was so nauseous." Gita looked at her husband while he was helping Sarah out from the pedestal and said, "Don't start Gita, My mother likes you, it took time but she likes you."

Sarah looked at both of them and almost lost it. While holding her laughter in Wildcard came out from the pedestal. Seeing everyone silent and Sarah turning red he asked, "Ok what I missed?" Calming down Sarah laughed a little and said, "Oh nothing." Wildcard looking at everyone at the same time said, "Ok, I'll figure it out later. Then he went over to the door and said, "Jenny how are the connections coming along with Mr. Smith. Jenny replied, "I'm all done, is everyone ready."

Then Jenny hearing a loud yes coming from both Tardis yelled, "I'm starting him up now." Jenny pulled down the switched and power came on to Mr. Smith. Inside Each Tardis power was flowing to the time rotor as everyone watched it move up and down. Wildcard was looking at a green light on his console, waiting for it to come on." Moments later the light came on and power of both Tardis's was connected. Exiting the Tardis, Wildcard, Sarah, Gita and Haresh approached Jenny. The Doctor, Susan Jane and Carla exited Sexy. Everyone one together was looking at Mr. Smith's screen. Sarah asked, "Mr. Smith can you hear me?"

A women's voice is now heard." Sarah you know perfectly well that Mr. Smith doesn't exist at this moment." Sarah had to take a step back, the surprise was overwhelming. As she puffed her cheeks she stepped forward and asked, "Matrix is that you?" The voice from the Screen answered, 'Yes Sarah, I thought the temporal bubble was a good clue about what's going on." The Doctor now asked, "Matrix we didn't expect to hear from you, we thought we were going to be able to send a signal or see what caused all this."

The Matrix responded, "Doctor you know perfectly well no one can interfere, the children must do this on their own." Haresh now asked, "Matrix we are the parents, were concerned about our children. What's happened, are they all right?" The Matrix responded, "Mr. Chandra an event took place in past. An event the Doctor partially knows about." The Doctor looking confused said, "Event what event? Most of my time here on earth back then was with UNIT England not the US."

Then the Doctor stalled. He looked at everyone and slapped his forehead and said, "The power of attorney." Sarah looking at him asked, "What power of attorney?"

The Doctor said, "In Sixty-nine I received a call from a FBI agent, telling me of a paradox and how four students needed permission from a Time Lord to correct events." Then the Doctor put both hands on his head and said, "Oh how could I be so stupid in forgetting, especially Agent Delaware, we met years later battling the Silence."

Sarah approached the Doctor and said, "This agent can he be trusted?" The Doctor nodded. Sarah then turned to the screen and asked, "Matrix, where are the kids now, this very moment?" The Matrix answered, "There on their way to the moon Sarah."

Gita yelled, "The Moon!" Haresh held her tightly. Sarah turned to the screen and asked, "Matrix, they were ordered not to interfere with history." The Matrix answered, "Sarah when the kids arrived in the past, they were already a part of history, even though they did not cause the paradox." Wildcard asked, "If they didn't cause the paradox who did." The Matrix answered, "I did." Sarah looking confused asked, "Why did you create a Paradox Matrix?"

The Matrix responded, "Do any of you really think that I'm not a part of this. Now there on a mission as well as a class assignment. The mission is my test. They're doing very well and are almost done. When they return home, all will be as it was before." Then the power went out in both Tardis. The Matrix was finished. Mr. Smith screen was now black. Sarah looked at the Doctor and asked, "Now Doctor, start at the beginning?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Mr. Adams:

Back at the Cape in nineteen sixty-nine, security personal for NASA were escorting a man into a room. In the center of the room was a single seat. Standing around the room leaning against the walls were four Secret Service agents and one FBI agent, standing in front of the chalk board looking at the newspaper cut outs taped in-front of him.

Agent Delaware turning around with his arms folded sees the purchasing agent in front of him. Agent Delaware walks up to the man and shakes his hand and politely said, "Would you please take a seat Mr. Adams this won't take long." Then Agent Delaware said to the NASA security officers, "Thank you please wait outside." The officers nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. Mr. Adams looking confused and nervous looks around at the faces of the agents in the room. Not seeing a smile he looks back at agent Delaware and asked, "Am I in some sort of trouble, because if I am I want a Lawyer present."

Agent Delaware smiling at the man seated put his hands in his pockets and turned around and looked at the newspaper clippings. Agent Delaware takes his hand out of his pocket and starts to tap his right index finger on the Chalk board. Then he turns around and looks at Mr. Adams, while pointing his thumb behind him. He said, "Do you know what this is on the chalk board Mr. Adams?"

Mr. Adams looking at the chalk board puts on his glasses. From the distance he could just make out the headlines. Seeing the word Communist at NASA seemed to really get his attention.

Then Agent Delaware said, "These are tomorrow's headlines Mr. Adams. The president of the United States stopped the presses, and do you know why Mr. Adams." Mr. Adams swallowed hard and looked at the clippings from a distance. Agent Delaware seeing he was having a hard time reading the articles, moved his head sideways signaling to him at the same time and said, "Why don't you come up here and take a closer look. You're going to find this enlightening."

As he Mr. Adams approached the article he reads the first article communist saboteurs at NASA.

Mr. Adams has his hands over his mouth and reads more about the exact amount of Deposits and which companies paid him. Smiling at the expression on Mr. Adams face, Agent Delaware said, "Shocking isn't it. We know all about your little side job."

Mr. Adams turns and looks at him in fear. Agent Delaware seeing a scared face said, "Oh Mr. Adams this is only the tip of the Iceberg. I want you to read the next article, I stuck next to it." Mr. Adams sees the next article Soviet Sub and American Sub lost in North Sea, Seismic disturbance recorded. Mr. Adams seeing the article was sweating at the brow his nervousness was truly showing.

Agent Delaware admiring his own personal scare tactic, moves his shoulder away from the chalk board, exposing the last newspaper article. Communist Saboteur commits suicide. Then Mr. Adams goes on to read the name of the man who took his own life. Delaware seeing his tactics are working said, "Pretty nifty hey. Your own epitaph in the evening paper. Of course that's a cover story. These men, here in this room are ready kill you. No trial, no lawyer, just revenge for the lives of roughly four and half billion people who are about to die, unless you help us Mr. Adams."

Mr. Adams shaking like a leaf was about to throw up. Delaware turned quickly and caught a small metal waste basket tossed to him by agent Kelly. Turning quickly he passed it to Mr. Adams and watched him vomit continuously into the can." Delaware nodded to agent Carns. Agent Carns walked over to a water cooler and poured him a full cup of water for him. Returning he passes it to agent Delaware giving it Mr. Adams.

The Agents watched as Mr. Adams swallowed it quickly. Agent Delaware gently grabbed the arm of Mr. Adams and said. "Mr. Adams why don't you go back and sit down and you can take the trash can with you."

Mr. Adams nodding and doing as he was told, moved to the center of the room and sat down in the chair. Agent Delaware holding a large folder, took a chair with him and sat directly in front of Mr. Adams. With the back of the chair in front of him, Agent Delaware rested his elbows on them and held the folder in his hand. Opening it, he starts to make sounds with his mouth as if he was shaming a toddler.

He said, "Mr. Adams, the nearest bank we could find that matched the deposits is in Mexico, normally this is a job of the IRS. Mr. Adams, I chase bad guys, people who kill for a living, people how kidnap children and wealthy adults. For me personally, how a man makes a living honestly is none of my business." Then Agent Delaware glanced down at the folder and said sarcastically while shaking his head left and right, "But you haven't been very honest person have you Mr. Adams. I'm looking at your back ground check. You grew up here in Sarasota Florida, your father owns a Kiosk stand at a bus station. He worked long hours as a janitor at that bus Station, so you could go to college and not Vietnam. You graduated with a degree in accounting and business. Then NASA recruited you straight out college in sixty-one. Two years later you were married and a couple of years later you and your wife have two very lovely daughters. And now you been dealing on the side after your promotion to chief purchasing officer. I must say your family must be very proud of you. Too bad they won't be around long enough."

Mr. Adams was swallowing hard again. Fear was the ultimate killing machine for one so smug in the beginning, wanting a lawyer.

Agent Delaware got up from his seat and walked back over to the desk with the blackboard. With his back turned to the man in question, Delaware placed his hand together and started to point his fingers together at the blackboard. Turning around again he came up and said, "Mr. Adams a couple of hundred men are dead right now, the crew of the Hammerhead and the crew of the Yorsh. We're trying to switch off a war that no one can win. Do you understand?"

Mr. Adams took a deep breath and said, "I understand, but you have to listen to me I'm no Commi and no saboteur. You got to believe me, I work with money and whole sale, not bombs or bullets." Agent Delaware smiling at him said, "Yes Mr. Adams, money that's the main reason for anything, pure greed. Throw money into someone face and he can look away, while someone is murdered." Mr. Adams just sat with his mouth open.

Agent Delaware turned to Agent Kelly. As he got up Agent Delaware said, "He's all yours Kelly. At the same moment another agent behind Mr. Adams opened a plastic body bag on the floor. Mr. Adams seeing this, is now completely hysterical, screaming, yelling about his rights and how they can't do this.

Agent Kelly drew his revolver and pointed it at the head of Mr. Adams. A second later Adams was silent and moving up and down do to fear. The single glance at the revolver made him close his eyes as he started to cry, "Please don't kill me, God please don't kill me, she told me if I said anything, she would kill my father and my wife and kids."

Agent Delaware approached agent Kelly and nodded to him. Agent Kelly immediately holstered his revolver and backed away. Agent Delaware looking at the man crying said, "Mrs. Roth I imagine." Mr. Adams still with his eyes closed, nodded. He said, "Two years ago, she called me from a phone booth, told me to come into town. I could hear my daughters laughing. When I arrived at the address my daughters were having Ice Cream with some strange man in the store. Mrs. Roth came up from behind me and said, It is so easy to lie to children, they trust adults so implicitly, don't they Mr. Adams. If we can fool your kids, think how easily it is to kill you and your entire family. Then she said, I know what you have been doing at NASA under the table, now I want you to do a favor for me and you will be well paid."

Agent Delaware turned around and walked over to the table and opened another folder. Everything that was listed on the sheet of paper was purchased By NASA from multiple wire companies. Holding the sheet of paper Agent Delaware walked over to Mr. Adams and sat in front of him. Looking at the man, Agent Delaware passed the paper to him and said, "Before I hand you this sheet of paper, I want you to know something. If you help us, the only people in this room will know who you are. Your father, your family will be given a new life. If you're wrong, God help you Mr. Adams."

Mr. Adams looked at the sheet of paper given to him. Looking at it, he sees series numbers, pointing to the two he said, "This is the batch we received, hundreds of miles of twelve volt wiring, for the command and lunar lander, that's it." Delaware looked at the paper and circled the Items. Looking at Kelly he said, "Tell the officers to come in now." When Agent Kelly opened the door, the officers entered the room. One of them removed his revolver and fired a single shot at Mr. Adams hitting him in the shoulder. Agent Delaware and Agent Kelly opened fired on him hitting him a number of times in the chest.

The other Agents had their guns on the other officer, telling him to drop his gun and lay on the floor. The other imposter did as he was told. Mr. Adams yelled in pain, "If there here, then she knows, my family!"

Agent Delaware now helping Mr. Adams up said, "Mrs. Roth doesn't know how powerful my friends are Mr. Adams, trust me. Your family will be just fine," Agent Kelly smiling at Mr. Adams said, "They're going to wish they never met Mr. Delaware's friends" Delaware holding a couple of paper towels and applying pressure to Mr. Adams Shoulder said, "Now I want you to trust me Mr. Adams, no matter what you see or hear, I want you to trust me. Nothing will happen to your family."

Agent Delaware looked at his watch and said, "Kelly, when the real security show up, I want them locked up naked chained to the bed. This one can bleed to death for all I care. If they need to go, they can do it in bucket. After what we learned so far, that whole family has lost it right to exist. If they try to escape drop em. Get Mr. Adams medical treatment under close supervision and then bring him with. We have to be at Coco Beach in four hours to brief the kids. Then when we get back, I want to see the material NASA purchased.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A confused Mr. Adams:**

At the base hospital of NASA, Mr. Adams was having stitches placed into his shoulder, both in the front and back. The bullet that was fired, went clean through his right shoulder. The surgeon, a major in the Air force was examining the X-ray. Turning around, he look at Agents Carns and Kelly and said, "Once they finish bandaging him, with his arm in a sling, he's all yours.

The agents nodding, turned and looked at Mr. Adams, still flinching in pain. The surgeon gave him a shot of morphine, to dull the pain. The agents could see that Mr. Adams was getting tired quickly. When the medics were finished dressing the wound and helping him with his shirt. Mr. Adams stood up from the bed and almost fell to the floor. As the medics held him, Mr. Adams smiled and said, "Thank you. That's some pretty strong stuff you gave me." The surgeon taking the X-ray down. Handed it to Mr. Adams and said, "Mr. Adams, I want you to take it easy. It's going to take weeks to mend that shoulder. You're lucky you're still alive. If his aim was two inches to the right, you'd be lying on a slab, like that guy over there."

Mr. Adams looked in the direction the surgeon was pointing too, and watched a medic placing a toe tag on the man that shot him." Agents Kelly and Carns stood on each side of Mr. Adams. Agent Kelly grabbing his good arm said, "Let's go." As the three traveled out of the surgical room, they enter a hall way, Agent Delaware is seen approaching them with a wheel chair.

Stopping in front of three, Agent Delaware said, "Get in the chair Mr. Adams! The doc gave you some pretty power stuff, don't need you passing out on us before we get to the car. Mr. Adams was helped into the wheel chair, the four started heading towards the exit. Once outside of the base hospital, Agents Peterson and Carns were standing alone on each side of the Presidential Limo. A second Limo was parked behind, with three more Secret Service agents standing outside their Limo

Mr. Delaware seeing the flags on the hood of the Limo said, "You're kidding." Agent Delaware helping the man out of the wheel chair said, "Nope. Get in or will be late."

As the limos pulled away from the hospital entrance, sirens went off. Escort cars from base security, traveled with the limo out to the main gate. Once the limo exited Cape Canaveral, it was escorted by eight Florida State Police cars. Their destination was the parking lot to the entrance of Coco Beach.

While the presidential motorcade was in route, the telephone in the limo was ringing. Agent Carns reaching for the phone answered, "Carns." Agent Carns listening to voice on the other end, looked at Mr. Adams for a moment and then looked at Agent Delaware shaking his head. Then he said into the phone, "Thank you sir." He then hung up the phone. Delaware seeing Agent Carns expression nodded to him. Mr. Adams looking at the two agents was getting nervous. He asked, "Is my family all right?"

Agent Carns looked at Delaware for a moment. Agent Delaware nodded again and looked at Mr. Adams and said, "Your wife and daughters are in protective custody. There fine." Mr. Adams looking relieved asked, "Can I at least call them, tell them I'm all right."

Agent Delaware looking directly at him said, "No sir, that would compromise our mission, putting your family in jeopardy. I told you, no matter what you see and hear, you have to trust me. I have it on the highest authority that you're not supposed to die. You're going to stay at my side through this entire ordeal, understand Mr. Adams?"

Mr. Adams leaning back in the seat nodded, he still didn't believe Delaware. Then he asked, "If everything is ok, why was agent Carns shaking his head?" Agent Delaware quickly answered, "Because we haven't found Mrs. Roth and her family yet, that's why." Mr. Adams nodded slowly and looked out the tinted window of the limo. He could feel the pain in his shoulder returning, the medication was slowly wearing off. Agents Carns and Kelly looked at Delaware. Agent Delaware glances at Mr. Adams gazing out the window. He then looked backed at the secret service agents and shook his head quickly, with very wide eyes.

Agent Delaware leaned forward and yelled in the car at the driver, "Peterson how far?" Peterson still driving said, "Will be on time Delaware, were two minutes out.

As Agent Peterson continued driving, the telephone in the presidential limo rang again. Carns answered it, "A second later he handed the phone to Delaware and said, "It's for you." Agent Delaware holding the phone to his ear said, "Delaware." There was a moment of silence and then Agent Delaware said, "Yes Rani, I have it right here, signed by the Doctor, with instructions on how to record it to your tablets, so it's a go." Agent Delaware looked at Mr. Adams and said into the phone, "Yeap, tell Clyde he's still alive, oh and Rani, after I meet your other self's and we complete this mission, you and your friends are going to do something special for us."

Then Agent Delaware paused for a moment and said, "Will tell you about it when you get back, were pulling into to the parking lot now. No I haven't forgotten, a camper with Georgia license plates, I can see it now Rani." Then Agent Delaware said, "Were here Rani, got to go." Agent Delaware passed the phone back to Agent Carns and could see him snickering. Delaware smiling at Carns said, "I know it's weird, but at least you get to meet them."

Agent Carns placed the phone back in the cradle. Delaware seeing the camper said, "Stop here Peterson." The president's limo came to a full stop and the Secret Service exited the vehicle in unison, closing the doors behind them. Agent Delaware turned to Mr. Adams and said, "Wait here! Don't you move, don't you do anything! The State police outside think you're the President of the United States, so nothing's going to happen to you. Also there is another limo behind us, two more agents are coming with us, the third will stay here with a radio." Then Delaware said, "Remember what I said? No matter what you see or hear, trust me." Mr. Adams nodded and leaned back in pain and watched as Agent Delaware left him alone in the limo.

As Mr. Adams continued to watch he could see Agent Delaware pointing to four teenagers heading towards a pavilion, with a crowd of people grilling near it and having fun with their families. Still watching Delaware giving orders. Two agents move quickly and take up positions next to a camper. Then he watch Delaware give commands to Peterson telling him to circle around.

Agent Peterson was on the move. Delaware separated himself from Carns and Kelly moving off to the right. Agent Carns and Kelly traveled together heading for the Kids from behind. Within seconds Mr. Adams was in shock, seeing three agents fall to the ground as if they fainted. Moving towards the door Mr. Adams begins to open it. The other agent outside the limo holding the Walkie Talkie pushed it shut. Locking it with a small black box in his other hand. The agent yelled, "Stay in the car sir!"

Mr. Adams still trying to open and unlock the door with his good arm was cursing from inside. When he sat back in the seat, he was watching Agent Delaware approaching a car. Then he could see four frighten teenagers standing up. As he watched. A boy and a girl with long black hair turned, facing the agents that fell. To his surprise the three agents were standing up with assistance from the crowd of people and shaking their arms and heads. Agent Peterson had his right hand on the back of his head.

Moments later, Mr. Adams still watched as the agents surrounded the teenagers and escorted them to a picnic table near the pavilion.

Mr. Adams was more puzzled than before. He said to himself, "What the hell is he doing. Who the hell are these kids?" As he continued to watch everyone together seated, Mr. Adams was looking out the other window towards the exit, seeing State police blocking the entrance.

Minutes later he looked at his watch. Then he looked out the window again towards the picnic area. Mr. Adams could see everyone was now eating. Mr. Adams slammed his hand on the surface of the seat he was in and yelled, "Great! There taking a freaking break, the whole world is jeopardy and they're eating hotdogs." Then he yelled again, "Why don't you all order up some jelly donuts for your friends parked behind us!"

Still angry, Mr. Adams sat back in his seat watching Agent Peterson and the young black teenager returning with Coca Cola bottles. Mr. Adams looking angrier by the minute yelled again to himself, "So help me Delaware, if you pull out a bottle of Rum and serve those kids! Seconds later Mr. Adams watched as Agent Delaware got up from the picnic table heading towards the pavilion with his gun drawn. Mr. Adams was now looking worried.

The agent with the Walkie Talkie started moving towards the front of the limo. Together they watched as Agent Delaware kicked in the door entering the pavilion for a minute, then Mr. Adams could see him again about to exit. Delaware was screaming at someone in the Pavilion, while holding a large brown paper bag at the door.

Mr. Adams was shaking his head. To him, none of this was making any sense. Mr. Adams was now watching as everyone was headed towards the camper parked near the limo. As he watched three kids get in the camper Mr. Adams continued to see Agent Delaware talking with the last teenager shaking his hand.

Moments later he watched as the teenager entered the camper and the agents backed away from it. Mr. Adams said to himself, well thank god that s over with." Then there was a loud grinding noise. Mr. Adams was in shock as he watched a camper started to engulf its self in bright light, disappearing into thin air. Still watching everyone standing together, the agent with the Walkie Talkie ran up to Delaware telling him something.

A few minutes had passed since the Tardis left. The agents were laughing together as they approached the limo. When everyone entered they could see a frightened Mr. Adams sitting still, staring at the empty parking space. When the doors to the limo closed. All the agents were looking at Mr. Adams. Agent Carns laughing asked, "Are you all right Mr. Adams?" Mr. Adams just nodded his head.

Agent Delaware grinning at him said, "Now, remember what I said, no matter what you see or hear." Mr. Adams just nodded his head. Agent Kelly laughing at Mr. Adams facial expression reached over and closed his mouth for him and said, "And like I said, Mrs. Roth is going to wish she had never met Mr. Delaware's friends. There truly out of this world and I mean that, literally."

Agent Delaware was trying to hold back his laughter. While Mr. Adams was shaking like a leaf. He couldn't believe it. Shaking his head he said, "I don't believe in little green men Agent Kelly." Agent Delaware looking out the window as the limo began to move said, "That's ok they believe in you. It's because of them your still alive Mr. Adams."

Then Agent Delaware turned his head and looked at him and said, "Remember what I said, no matter what you see or hear, trust me." Once the Limo exited the parking lot, the motorcade was on its way back to the cape, with sirens blaring.


End file.
